Drabbles by Song
by Larahna Steadyblade
Summary: Supernatural song drabbles done to whatever music comes out of my sister's iPod. Rated T for slight mentions of abuse, implied attempted suicide (non-graphic), depression, and all around angst with a touch of drunk Cas and Dean humor. All connected.
1. Chapter 1: Dead Inside

**A/N:** Hello, everyone! I know it hasn't been long, but I miss all of your smiling faces.

Jared: I really am gonna kill you if you don't work on New Wolverine.

Me: I will get to it, Jared. Christmas break.

Jared: Family of Bats and Drabbles by Song.

Me: Crap. I'll figure it out.

Jared: I hate you.

Me: Anyway, this is a bit different from New Wolverine and Batgirl Returns in that these chapters will be the definition of short, to the tune of no more than a couple hundred words. This Author's Note will probably be the same length as the chapter.

Jared: Then shut up and start it.

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Supernatural, nor do I own any of the songs these drabbles are based off of. If I decide to use a song I've written in a chapter, I will tell you in that chapter. I also do not own the cover image.

**Warning:** Trigger warning: implied suicide (non-graphic). Please take this warning seriously and don't harm yourself in the reading of or the time after your reading of this chapter.

Jared: Who did you kill?

Me: Stop being a walking annoyance, read the chapter, and find out.

Jared: Fine...

* * *

**Dead Inside- by ****_Skillet_**

It hurts. I can't belief I'm admitting it, even to myself, but it really hurts, knowing Sam doesn't trust me anymore.

Those last few words my brother said will be stuck in my head forever.

"Okay, fine! Yes, I'm in love with Ruby. I know I've spent years hunting demons, but I love her."

"Sam, how can you love a demon?! One of them killed our mother, your girlfriend, and hundreds of thousands of other people! What's wrong with you?!"

"Nothing's wrong with me, Dean. But if you don't support my decision… Maybe we should split up."

"You're gonna get killed, Sammy!"

"Shut UP! I'm not stupid, I can take care of myself! I don't NEED YOU!"

He stormed out. Three weeks later, Bobby told me he was killed… By Ruby.

My little brother… I was supposed to take care of him.

What's wrong with me?

As I slip the rope around my neck, I know one thing for certain: I'm about to be as dead on the outside as I am on the inside.

* * *

A/N:I know it's short, sorry about that.

Jared: You killed Dean!

Me: Thank you, Captain Obvious.

Jared: He was the best character!

Me: Next chapter will also be posted today, then hopefully there will be another one every day during Christmas break. No promises, but lots and lots of wishful thinking.

Jared: YOU KILLED DEAN.

Me: I have to run away and hope Jared doesn't kill me. Bye, guys!


	2. Chapter 2: Get Back Up

**A/N:** Hello again! Welcome back!

Jared: Do you really need to greet them again? You just uploaded the first chapter eleven hours ago.

Me: Yeah, a whole eleven hours ago. I don't even know who saw it anymore, if anyone's seen it yet.

Jared: Sigh...

Me: Does this mean you're done trying to kill me?

Jared: Ellenar put something in my tea earlier, and Liz replaced my cigarettes with Old Tobey. Needless to say, I was high. I'm all better now.

Me: How many times have I told you not to smoke in the house? I'm asthmatic, for crying out loud!

Jared: I don't smoke in the house.

Me: ... Why do you smoke at all?

Jared: ...

Me: Right. Remind me to send you to rehab later.

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Supernatural, the song, or the cover image.

Jared: I don't need to go to rehab, Lar.

Me: Whatever.

**Warning: **Slight mention of abuse. Again, non-graphic.

* * *

Get Back Up- _tobyMac_

My body is so stiff and sore… Dean said I really took a beating. But as much as he'll explain my injuries, he won't tell me about the new scars on his neck. When he and Bobby found me, I felt the raised lines on his skin. They felt bad… I hope he didn't get hurt looking for me.

… How could I be so stupid? The one thing Dean and Bobby told me more than anything was to never trust demons. I let myself believe Ruby loved me, because everyone else I ever loved died. Pushing away Dean was the worst mistake I've ever made.

"Hey Sam, you awake?"

I turn toward the sound of Dean's voice. Bobby won't let me take the bandages off of my eyes yet, so I trip climbing out of the cot. Arms catch me, and I can almost see Dean's worried face.

"You sure you're ready to get back?"

"Gotta get back up sometime."

* * *

Jared: I seriously don't need rehab, Lar.

Me: You're either going to rehab or I'm throwing away all your cigarettes. I will not have my underage OC smoking.

Jared: ... I'm nineteen...

Me: ... I won't have my OC smoking. You'll give yourself lung cancer.

Jared: I have a healing factor...

Me: You're gonna give **me** lung cancer, darn it!

I really am sorry these are so short, guys. I wanted to do these so badly, but I have such a hard time in this fandom. The next two at least are short, but I'll try to make the next few a bit longer.

I hope to see you all next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3: Blindness

**A/N: **Hey guys! I'm back, just like I said!

Jared: It's a miracle.

Me: And Jared is as mean as usual. But aren't you guys proud of me? I brought another chapter!

Jared: And it's short.

Me: Yeah, it's still short. But I made it longer than it was!

Jared: Start the chapter.

Me: Okay!

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing worth stealing. Not Supernatural, not the song from today's chapter, and still not the cover pic.

Jared: If you don't own the cover pic... Did you steal it?

Me: No! I got it off FanPop.

Jared: Seriously? (steals my laptop, searches fanpop)

Me: ... I need that...

Jared: Shut up.

Me: No warning this week. Appropriate for all ages.

* * *

**Blindness- by ****_Metric_**

It's weird, opening my eyes and seeing nothing. Weird and terrifying.

All my life, I've trusted me eyes to keep me safe… Well, them and Dean. But now I can't see. I've never trusted Dean as much as myself; how could I?

My hearing's gotten better. Bobby said something about depriving the body of one sense makes the others compensate by becoming stronger. Has Dean always snored so loudly?

We're still hunting demons. Everything is the same.

But at the same time, everything is _different_. Every time we go someplace new, I'm lost. After a few days I get the hang of my surroundings, but then we move on, and I'm lost all over again. I hate it, and I can't say that about much else.

I've never trusted Dean so much in my life. In a sense, I still don't trust him. I'm terrified he's gonna miss something like always, except this time, it's gonna kill me.

I think this blindness might be the death of me.

* * *

**A/N:** Again, sorry these are so short.

Jared: You fail.

Me: Just so you all know, I'm gonna be visiting my grandma tomorrow. I don't know how good the wi-fi is out there, so I may or may not be able to post a chapter tomorrow. I'll try, but i can't promise it'll happen.

See you all next chapter!


End file.
